Battery powered electronic devices may include rechargeable batteries. These electronic devices may also include power management circuitry that manages an internal power supply that powers circuitry of the electronic device.
Power management circuits may include or drive power supply switches, inductors, and other components. Conventionally, these components are sized to be able to handle a peak or maximum amount of current drawn by the circuitry of the electronic device. As such, the selected components may be relatively large and may compete for space in the electronic devices. These larger components may also be less power efficient.